The Legacy of Indianne Jones
by Indianne Jones
Summary: Nobody knows her. Nobody, except her father and his friends. She has no friends. She is home schooled and has yet to discover her true self. She believes she is a nobody. Now, this thirteen-year-old will discover what kind of somebody she is........
1. Trouble & Annoyances

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones or any related characters. I _do _own Indianne. I made her up. She's an original character. I am **_NOT_** getting paid for this. I just have some spare time and I have an **_extremely _**overactive imagination.

A/N: I'm going to make Short Round thirteen in this story.

Summary: Nobody knows her. No body, except her father and his friends. She has no friends. She is home schooled and has yet to discover her true self. She believes she is a nobody. Now, this thirteen-year-old will discover what kind of somebody she is……..

_**The Legacy of Indianne Jones**_

_**Part 1: Trouble & Annoyances.**_

A figure stood in the shade of an apple tree. The figure was jumping up at the last apple on the tree. The figure landed and was about to jump again when someone called to it.

"Indianne, what are you doing?"

"Trying to reach that apple, Dad," said Indianne, moving below the lowest branch of the tree. She then jumped, grabbing the branch and pulling herself up.

"Indianne Jones! You better be careful," said her father: the famous **_Indiana Jones_**.

"Dad, I'll be _fine._ I _am _your daughter, after all." answered the thirteen-year-old.

"I can't argue with you, there." Indiana scratched his head as he watched his daughter climb the tree to the branch just below the apple.

"GOT IT!" she yelled before she started to loose her balance. "Uh-oh. WHOA!" She fell from the tree, only to be caught by her father, just after she pulled out her whip.

"I _could've _done it myself, you know" said a very irritated Indianne.

"Yeah. And get a concussion in the process," he answered, putting her down. Indianne just walked up to her room, slamming the door upon entering.

They had just recently gotten back from India. Having ended up there after their plane had crashed. They traveled to Pankot Palace to recover a sacred stone that had been stolen from a nearby village. They nearly lost their lives recovering the stone, because of the infamous Thugee cult. Indianne, Shorty, and Indianne had to endure punches and getting struck on the back (and in Indianne and Shorty's case the face) by whips before they could escape, but they eventually did. Before landing in India, they had been in Shanghai. While there, they found Short Round, a thirteen-year-old orphan. Indiana took him in after he found out that Shorty's parents were killed when the Japanese bombed Shanghai.

He came back to America with them. Indianne secretly had a crush on Shorty, but she would never admit to it. She couldn't. Not aloud. Not even in her room. Her room was beside Shorty's and there was a vent in the wall that connected the rooms. Indy and Shorty would talk to each other through it. The vent became annoying when one of them was attempting a private conversation (or being yelled at or scolded by Indiana) and the other would eavesdrop. Although, Indianne had to admit that she liked the vent. She _especially _liked the ventwhen she or Shorty (or both) were grounded, which happened often.

Indiana did not know about the vent. This was because it was close to the floor and easy to hide. Indianne hid it behind a box that held nothing but a bunch of junk that she had no other place for. She called it 'the Junk Box'. Shorty did the same. They knew that if Indiana found out about the vent, he would get rid of it and board up the spot where it resides.

"Indy, why you slam your door?" asked a voice through the vent. Apparently, Shorty had moved the box in front of his side of the vent.

"Dad's ticking me off …… again. He treats me like a kid. I fell outta the apple tree, and he caught me_ just_ after I pulled out my whip to catch myself." She answered.

"You better hope you don't get yourself grounded again for slamming the door."

"Too late. Here comes Dad, now. Quick! The vent!" She quickly moved the box in front of the vent and stood up as Indiana opened the door.

"Young lady, how many times have I told you **_not_** to slam this door?" he asked with more than hint of anger in his voice. She merely mumbled a random number. "What was that?"

"Three thousand four hundred and seventy-two," she answered quietly, suddenly finding the ground _very_ interesting. His expression became that of a confused man.

"I counted," she said, looking up at him quickly, and then she once again became interested in the floor.

"Oh …… Kay." He turned to leave and stopped at the door. "By the way, you're grounded."

"How long am I grounded?"

"Two weeks." He left, closing the door behind him.

"Ugh," the teenager groaned, banging her head against the wall. She smacked the wall with her head about five or six more times. Afterwards, Indiana called from downstairs, "Stop hitting the wall."

The only response he got was a muffled "whatever". "What?" "Nothing."


	2. A New Adventure

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Indiana Jones.

Part 2: A New Adventure.

Indianne fell asleep peacefully that night...until her dreams were once again plagued by nightmares.

Indianne's Dream

Indianne climbed up the fallen bridge as quickly as she could. Oh, no. I'm gonna fall! she thought. Looking up, she saw two of the three Sankara Stones falling out of her father's knapsack, towards her. One hit her left hand hard, knocking it off of the fallen bridge!

"AH!" she shrieked.

Indianne's right hand was slipping, due to the sweat covering it. A member of the Thugee cult stomped on her hand, causing her to fall! She fell farther and farther, until...

End Dream

Indianne sat up with a small shriek. She lay down before her father came into the room.

"What's wrong?" Indiana walked over to his daughter's bed and sat on the edge. "Another nightmare?"

Indianne nodded whilst her father remembered something that was bound to cheer her up.

"Well, I think I know something that will get rid of those nightmares. The day after tomorrow, we leave for Venice, Italy," he said, watching his daughter sit up in excitement.

"Really? AWSOME! Is it another adventure? What should I pack? What're we looking for? Is Shorty coming? Can I take my whip?" Indianne bombarded her father with questions.

Indiana grew very serious.

"To answer your questions, yes, really. It will most likely become another adventure. You should pack several outfits. We aren't going to look for any items. We're going to look for Dad. No, Shorty's not coming. And yes, you can take your whip." Indiana answered.

Indianne looked excitedly at her father.

"I finally get to meet Grandpa?" she asked.

"Yes, you get to meet Dad," said Indiana, beginning to regret telling his daughter after remembering that she couldn't sleep if she was even the _least_ bit excited.


End file.
